Different Breed
by BriyerRose
Summary: Lauren knows one sure fire way to get Puck to realize that she is different from every other girl he has been with. Does her actions cause Puck to run for the hills or make him fall even harder for the girl? Read & find out! Song fic.Thanks! Completed O/S


**Hello Again: This is my new One Shot with Puck/Lauren being the main pairing. There is something about this pair that intrigues me and so I could not get this idea out of my head until I just decided to take the time to type it up. **

**I totally recommed going to youtube and looking up the song in this OS and listening to it as you are reading them sing because how it sounds is exactly how I picture it being heard in my head. We have not really heard Lauren's voice alone on the show; so this is what I want her to sound like! The song is Different Breed by Carter's Chord! Which I am like adicted to now, anyway take a look at it. **

**Spoilers: through Silly Love Songs**

**Rating: T for Puck's mouth**

**I do not own anything related to glee of the song Different Breed! Please enjoy and if you could leave a review that would be wonderful.**

Different Breed

* * *

Lauren really did like Puckerman, but she wasn't willing to just be another notch on his impressively well notched headboard. If he wanted her than he had to know that she was not like all of the stick figure Cheerios and other bimbos that walked the halls of William McKinley High School that would moon over his devishly good looks and sexy panty dropping smirks. She was a badass in her own right and could break those cheerleaders in half if she wanted too. Lauren knew that taking care of one's own self was important because she had been raised by a single mom after she had divorced her abusive father. She would never rely solely on a man and was taught at a very young age how to pin an attacker in several ways in less than ten seconds. This skill had helped when she had to force the school board to allow her to join the wrestling team freshman year. She had found her passion on the mats during her matches that she excelled at. She was proud of all three of her offers from competing wrestling organizations that wanted to sign her as soon as she graduated; and she even had several scouts who had unofficially approached her after state last year trying to lock her down into joining their teams for college. She was currently undecided which way she wanted to go, but was not going to let Puckerman and any of his bullshit get in her way because she wanted out of this shithole of a town that they currently were residents of.

She had been at a loss in how to get Puckerman to realize that she was different for more than just her looks and intimidating wrestling skills. She thought, acted, and talked like a strong independent woman when compared to some of the mindless followers that were unfortunately her classmates for the next year and a half.

She gained insight into how exactly to get through that thick Mohawk covered skull of his when she was she was watching Berry sing Firework on Valentine's Day. She knew that since she had joined New Directions that her forgotten love of music had been regenerated; and just like everyone else in this merry band of misfits she was going to perform for her admirer. She needed help though; and the two people perfect for her plan to work were currently talking down the hallway.

"Yo, Berry, Chang hold up a minute." Lauren shouted at the pair to get them to wait for her. They initially looked shocked to see Lauren approaching them willingly, but Berry just smiled and waved at the female wrestler in welcome.

"Hello Lauren! What can we help you with this fine afternoon?" Rachel asked in her ever cheerful voice that occasionally made Lauren want to light a fire so that she could throw Berry into it and make smores over the tiny singer's pyre.

"I need help; and Berry, Chang you two are just the ones who can help me," Lauren spoken confidently to the pair. Asking for help had never been one of Lauren's strong suits, but even if she was uncomfortable it was always her belief that you could get anything you wanted as long as one appears to be confident.

"Sure Lauren what did you require our assistance with?" Rachel asked totally perplexed, while Tina just nodded her head in agreement to help.

"I want to sing Puckerman a song in glee club to show him what he is getting into if he wants to continue following me around like some love sick puppy. This is both of your areas of expertise and I figured you could help me find a song, costumes, and whatever else it is you all do when conducting these outlandish displays?" Lauren asked and she could already see the wheels turning in Berry's head at all the possibilities. That girl lived for the stage just like Lauren lived for the wrestling mats.

"Wow, I never thought you would actively take a role in glee club, but I would be happy to help you with Noah. Tina are you willing?" Rachel asked as she turned to look at the Goth Asian girl.

"Sure, this could be fun." Tina answered speaking, for the first time since Lauren joined them, with a small smile.

"Great. Why don't we meet up at my house tonight to come up with a song and brainstorm everything out? Say seven?" Berry asked taking charge like usual.

"That's fine, Mike has basketball tryouts all night; so I'm free" Tina answered easily.

"Fine with me; the sooner I get this over with the better." Lauren agreed with Berry and left the pair of girls where she had joined them after getting the address from Rachel to her house.

* * *

The night at Berry's was more fun than Lauren thought it was going to be. It seemed like that when placed in her own home environment Rachel can be a pretty cool person. One of her dad's was actually a wrestling fan and had seen Lauren win at state last year. Lauren actually began to like the two girls. Their personalities were all complete opposites from one another, but they all had passions in life that they were not going to let anything or anyone get in the way of.

"Okay I have a song that I think is perfect for what you are trying to get across to Noah. It is a soulful, edgy, and sassy. It is actually a great song for all three of us. The only question is how do you feel about country rock?" Rachel asked with a bright smile as the three girls sat in various locations in her yellow painted bedroom.

"It's cool. My mom's a fan; so she always had it playing in the car or around the house." Lauren stated.

"Wonderful!" Rachel squealed happily before handing Lauren the sheet music for the lead part, while she and Chang kept the pages for the back up vocals.

The rest of the night and the following three days were spent practicing. Rachel almost flipped her lid when Lauren admitted she could play guitar. It was one of the few good things that her father had been willing to teach Lauren when he was sober. Rachel asked Lauren if she was willing to learn the main guitar parts and when she agreed Lauren thought that her ears were going to start bleeding from both girls squealing in excitement at everything coming together.

Even though they were doing country Rachel and Tina wanted to play with the darker edge that the song had. So they were going to be wearing distressed jeans, a black top that fit all three girls perfectly and showed off each of the girl's cleavage in a provocative way, but was not sluttish. They were had bought black cowboy boots to complete the look as well. All three were going to have smoky eyes, full red lips, and what Lauren liked to call 'sex hair' also done for their performance.

Lauren eventually took down some of the walls that she had built around her and had admitted to Berry and Chang that she was nervous about being the lead singer for the first time since she joined the club, but the pair had told her she had nothing to worry about and that she was going to do great. The first time that she sang by herself for Berry and Chang she could see their mouths hit the floor with the sultry and powerful voice that she had kept hidden for some unknown reason. All three of them knew that if everything went the way that they were praying for that Lauren was going to blow Puckerman and the rest of glee out of their seats with this single performance.

On Friday morning Rachel, Tina, and Lauren went in early to talk to Mr. Shuester about performing their song later that afternoon in the auditorium. The glee director looked shocked at trio's request, but easily agreed and said that he would inform everyone to meet there instead of the choir room after school. Rachel had even pulled off some of her awesome acting skills and got all three of them released from class a period early claiming that they were helping Mr. Shuester with something and he desperately needed their help. Did Lauren ever mention that Rachel had a very impressive manipulative side to her that the female wrestler admired greatly?

Soon after pulling on her cowboy boots and smirking her freshly painted crimson lips at what she about to do to that boy, she knew that she was ready. She grabbed her tuned guitar from its case and told the other two similarly dressed girls that it was "game time" before strolling out of the dressing room across from the stage and taking her place in front of the middle placed microphone. The drapes were still closed concealing the trio for a few minutes more, but as she heard Mr. Shue begin to speak she knew that there was no turning back from this moment on and she was as ready as she was ever going to be.

* * *

Puck's POV

Everyone was confused as to why exactly glee practice had been moved to the auditorium on such a short notice because to Puck's knowledge no one was set to perform anything. As he looked around the seats Puck noticed Lauren, Berry, and Mike's girl were missing still. That got him thinking that something was up because he knew Berry never missed glee, the apocalypse could be going on outside and she would still find it inexcusable to miss a meeting. She was batshit crazy, but a good friend to the jock when ever he needed one.

He was perplexed (yes, he does know what that means; so shut the fuck up! Berry is constantly trying to shove a thesaurus down his throat; so a few words were bound to stick with him.) at Lauren absence because even though she claimed to hate the glee club because she believed it was stupid she had never missed a meeting since becoming a member. He was truly into Lauren and wanted her to be his girl, but he knew that she was not going to make it easy for him. But, that was okay the Puckerone never once backed down from a challenge; and getting Lauren to acknowledge his attempts at getting her to go out with him were turning out to be one of the greatest challenges the jock had been faced with recently.

He knew that he could have any girl or cougar that he wanted; and he had been with a lot of them in his short life. However, what he wanted from Lauren Zizes was a real relationship. He was even sexually attracted to her, no matter if the others thought that she was ugly because of her larger size. He found that strong attitude and full figured body to be sexy as hell and had been dreaming of different fantasies the two could have if he could just get her to go out on a date with him. Soon Mr. Shue was standing in front of them and he was unfortunately brought out of the extremely visual pictures he had created in his head that were causing his pants to become slightly uncomfortable with tightness caused by his erection. He quickly adjusted himself and tried to pay attention to their director.

"Okay guys I know that you are all probably wondering what you are doing in here?" Mr. Shue asked and waited for them to all to acknowledge him in some form before continuing.

"Well, I was asked by three of our own this morning if they could perform a non-assigned song. I agreed; so Rachel, Tina, and Lauren are ready to perform something different for us today. Girls ready when you are." Mr. Shue yelled towards the stage.

Puck was immediately intrigued at the chance to see Lauren perform. He put his entire focus forward as the curtains slowly rose revealing the three girls on stage each under their own spotlight, but otherwise surrounded by complete darkness. Lauren was positioned at the middle microphone a little further ahead of Berry and Chang who looked like they were going to be singing backup this time. Puck was even more shocked to see Lauren holding a guitar in her hand and when she began to play the first chords of what seemed to be a country song he was impressed at her mad skills on the instrument that he himself loved to play. His erection was a full attention at seeing their attire being a dark and dangerous biker/cowgirl combo concept. When Lauren opened her mouth to sing the songs first verse and the sexiest voice he had ever heard came out; it was filled with so much soul and fire that Puck knew his feelings were real and that Lauren and he had so much more in common than even he realized. Berry and Chang were swinging their hips with the beat of the melody in the background; and joining in when called for on vocals, but it was Lauren that held his complete attention.

(Lauren: plain writing **All Three: bold **_Rachel and Tina backup: underlined italics_)

**They've got shiny cars and polished nails**

Yeah, those girls they've got everything right

**They've got fancy clothes, perfect hair, steady lives**

But I don't

**They're the first to send out thank you notes**

They've got well kept home to entertain

**They'll do anything just to please you **

But I won't

**If these are the girls that you choose**

What makes you think I'd be good for you?

**Can you tell me, baby**

**What do you see in me?**

**I'm a fast ride, I'm a crashing tide**

**And I'm crazy**

**Can you tell me, baby **

**What do you see in me?**

You've loved a long line **of consistency**

I'm a different breed

Every time you take me out, boy

We see another girl who's held your hand

**And she acts likes doesn't care you're with me **

But I know

She don't like the way I look on you

I make her nervous 'cause I don't fit in

**With my deep brown eyes, cigarette, cowboy boots**

I stand alone (_alone)_

**Well baby, I wonder if you**

**Know what you're getting yourself into**

**Can you tell me, baby**

**What do you see in me?**

**I'm a fast ride, I'm a crashing tide**

**And I'm crazy**

**Can you tell me, baby **

**What do you see in me?**

You've loved a long line **of consistency**

I'm a different breed

_****Lauren's guitar solo****_

**Whoa, Whoa, Whoa**

**Whoa, Whoa, Whoa**

**Whoa, Whoa, Whoa**

Oh, can **you tell me, baby**

What do you **see in me?**

**I'm a fast ride, I'm a crashing tide**

**And I'm crazy**

Can your tell me, baby

What do you see in me? (_See in me?)_

You've loved a long line **of consistency**

I'm a different breed**, different breed**

I'm a different breed

What do you see in me, in me? (_whoa, whoa, whoa)_

I'm a different breed (_whoa, whoa, whoa_)

Can you tell me, baby? (Yeah)

Can you tell me, baby?

Can your tell me, baby, tell me, baby?

_I'm a different breed_ (_whoa, whoa, whoa)_

Tell me, baby

Tell me, tell me, baby

_I'm a different breed_ (_whoa, whoa, whoa_)

Tell me, baby

**I'm a different breed** (_whoa, whoa, whoa_)

When the music stopped the auditorium was silent for a few beats before everyone was on their feet clapping at the trio, with Puck's being the loudest. Puck still had his mouth wide open, but as soon as Lauren smiled at Berry and Chang he gained the ability to move and raced up the aisle and jumped onto the stage. He could care less what anyone else thought; he had to be near his soon-to-be girl as soon as possible. What he just was witness to was the hottest, sexiest performance that he has ever seen and he knew that she was speaking directly to him with each word of that song that crossed her lips. As soon as he was within reach he grabbed Lauren around the waist and smiled a true genuine smile at her.

"I don't care if your different babe, you're my kind of different. You looked so hot up here in this biker/cowgirl get up while singing and playing guitar like the best of them. Now I am going to kiss you and then you will officially be my girl. Okay Zizes?" Puck asked the girl, no woman, in his arms. As soon as she nodded looking into his now smoldering hazel eyes he knew that she wanted him just as bad as he did her.

Puck lowered his head and kissed his girl with all the passion he had; and he vaguely could hear a few gasps and applauses going around them. However, all he cared about was his different breed and how together they made up the most badass couple in this school, hell this town even.

* * *

**EN: So what did you think of this O/S? I tried to stay in character as much as possible. Please let me know your thought in a review, and I know that not everyone like Puck and Lauren as a couple, and I somewhat agree because I am mostly a Puckleberry fan myself, but this was just for fun. **

**Thanks for reading, reviews are welcome as you make your exit!:)**


End file.
